Stolen Kisses
by XLuridXIllusionsX
Summary: Lord Aizen is a cruel ruler hiding behind a kind facade. When his two screw off guards forget about his birthday they grab up the first thing they see, a certain Ulquiorra cifer but what happens when Grimmjow falls for the slave he gave his master? My first ulquiXgrimm so please R


Chapter One

Emerald green eyes squeezed shut as the potato sack was pulled from over inky black hair that fell in long wisps. Day light was enough to sear his flesh and bone, he hadn't seen the sun in days, prisoners on death row often didn't. Ulquiorra had never seen much sun in his life anyhow and so in his own opinion it was unfitting for him to be executed under the beating rays of that flaming ball.

The emotionless beauty was led toward the gallows, hands roped together with thick twine that left his wrists with burns as the guard tugged him up the steps. As far as public executions went this one wasn't too different, there was a crowd read to cheer for his death and of course a few children eager to see their very first hanging. Humanity is disgusting, was all the green eyed man could think but he didn't dare look up from the ground because that would mean turning eyes to the sun, to god and after all Ulquiorra was godless...so to pray before death would be wrong.

In the stands beneath a lovely shaded gazebo was the royal family, never quick to miss such a thing but the lord didn't appear to be there, however a few guards including an over excited Grimmjow watched from a distance as a noose was roped around the slender man's neck. Nnoitra simply looked at his partner "To bad theres only one today"

Grimmjow nodded crossing strong arms "Isn't today that bastards birthday?"

The tall black haired man's eyes went wide "SHIT! we were supposed to get him something werent we...damn…" his eyes went frantic as if he was trying to figure something out.

Groaning Grimmjow looked up "Hey! The kid!"

Nnoitra cocked an eyebrow at the tan muscular man "Come again"

"A pet...he likes those...doesn't he?"

As Ulquiorra took a deep breath Nnoitra snickered "Better act fast if we want that kid" he gestured with his thumb as the executioner moved to pull the lever to drop the noose. Grimmjow stood and with the loudest voice he could muster he screamed "Let that boy go!"

The executioner turned hazel eyes on Grimmjow, realizing he was a royal guard the man asked "And why on earth would I do that?"

"Were claiming the boy as a gift for lord Aizen" Grimmjow growled back at his partner over his shoulder wondering where the fuck his support was. Still at the mere fact they claimed him for Aizen the executioner removed the noose from Ulquiorra's pretty little throat slowly.

Melancholic green eyes meet Grimmjows blue ones from a distance that was closing between them. Pushing through the crowd of commoners and children Grimmjow approached the inky haired prisoner and assessed him. Looked submissive, cute enough to eat up...yeah he'd do just fine and there would be no hell from Aizen later.

"Look kid" stated the blue haired man cockily "Don't be thankin' me or nothin' like that I aint' doin' this for your benefit-"

Ulquiorra cut him off and spoke in his quiet monotone "I never said thank you nor did I ever plan to thank you." For a moment the guard was sure his face would turn purple, of all the ungrateful little ingrates.

Without unbinding the inky haired boys hand Grimmjow threw his slim body over his shoulder and started to walk off the execution grounds, Nnoitra following close behind with a teasing wicked smile on his face. The walk was long, the heat grueling even for the trained royal guards but Ulquiorra remained perfectly emotionless the whole walk 'home'. His inky hair would fall over his pale skin and leave Nnoitra irritated trying to figure out if the boy was even scared.

"Look kid, don't no one around here really fuckin' care but you gotta be respectful or that bastard will tear ya up and Nnoitra and I will have saved your little ass for nothin'"

"You disgust me" came the monotone "How did such an irrlitterit buffoon end up working for the royal guard?"

Grimmjow hissed and flung the black haired boys slender form to the ground earning a slight groan of pain from the smaller as he glared down into emotionless green eyes. "You ungrateful little bastard I oughta fuckin' kill you right fuckin' here!" snarled the blue haired man damn near ready to snatch him up by his hair.

Nnoitra stood behind them snickering "Easy, Grimmy, we gotta give him to Lord Aizen, you know the Lord will have him behaving in no time"

Calming down slowly Grimmjow grabbed the slender Ulquiorra up by his still bound wrists and following Nnoitra walked into the castle. Ulquiorra couldn't have been less interested if he tried never the less Grimmjow slipped a blindfold over his emerald orbs "In case you get any ideas about running off, little ingrate"

The inky haired boy only pressed his lips into a hard line and curled up in a corner when he was thrown into a dark room. "Just sit tight, I'll be back to check on you later"

Inside Ulquiorra was weary and he wanted desperately to know what would happen to him, what this lord would be like...and what his life would be from here on out. It wasn't that he was scared, oh no, Ulquiorra had never been one for fear or tears or any emotion at all...there was nothing for someone like him but maybe death, this lord would bore him and eventually he would bore this lord and then with no purpose left in this dreadful place….he would find himself walking to the gallows once more.


End file.
